


Host

by cybernya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: ???? I think?, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Mostly Yami Bakura's thoughts on his host. Takes place around the hospitalization scene during the Battle City arc.





	Host

Days seem to come and go as they please. One minute, it'd be Friday, and Ryou was sitting in class - the next, he's in the hospital with a bandaged arm. 

Yami Bakura came and went as he pleased. With his host, there was no need for casual conversation or friendship. There were things to be done. 

Ryou had once wandered his mind before, but found himself walled off from anything other than darkness. It seemed to make sense; the spirit of the Ring thrived on darkness.

And Bakura couldn't be happier. 

Yes, his host was generally weak.  
Yes, his host was a little weird looking, but there was that similarity between the two. (He didn't mind so much, especially when Ryou managed to catch a girl's eye.)  
Yes, his host was absolute shit at dueling on his own. Ra forbid Bakura had to rely on his host's dueling skills for anything, let alone a Shadow Game.

But his host had a brain -- more than half the 'friendship brigade' combined -- and a wealth of knowledge. Clearly, Ryou was well read.

Bakura wondered if there was anything other than reading that his host enjoyed doing, but if it didn't interfere with his mission - did it really matter?

Deep down inside, Bakura envied that wealth of knowledge. That was something he could never steal.

...but he could continue to steal time from his host, barging in before class or during the walk home from school, surrounded by fangirls. (Again, that certainly didn't bother Bakura. Female attention was welcome when things weren't urgent.)

Maybe one day, he'd let Ryou loose long enough to land a girlfriend. (Or, boyfriend, were it the right person.) But as long as they remained bonded, it would never happen. Ryou is too cautious, and would never want to put someone in harm's way.

Such was the life of a thief - unattached. Fleeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I hope you enjoyed this. I recently binged all of YGO:DM and finally made little me proud for finishing the series. Bakura is definitely a favorite of mine so I took this as a chance to explore a bit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
